Hidden From View
by Panini
Summary: Kagome has Kept a secret from the group ever since they have been together. She is a demon, but not an ordinary one by any means, she is a demon lord. Follow her journey as her secret is threatened and her encounters with a strangly hansome lord.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

All that could be heard was the clashing of metal against bone, as inuyasha attempted to carve off the horn of a mighty ogre youki. His blow however proved insufficient as it glanced off to the side leaving him vulnerable for attack. Kagome sighed, his skill was nowhere near what he proclaimed it to be, since she was always there to save his precious ass. See, Kagome was not all that she appeared, she was a demon, and a strong one at that. It was her secret and she was determined to keep it that way. Nowadays however, as the search for the jewel shards continued, it seemed that inuyasha was keen to expose her, fighting those stronger than him forcing her to swoop in and save him, undetected whilst he claimed the credit. Even though she disliked the hanyo, she was thankful for him, and the company he sought, she didn't like to be alone.

The fighter clad in his red fire rat outfit yelped as the claw of the mighty demon pierced through him, dripping his crimson life force down his sides, staining his gear, 'wonderful, that's just great.' she sighed and took off at top speed, whilst everyone else in the group was intently focused on the battle. As she ran, she let her glamor fade, revealing her true appearance and her overpowering aura showing to those around her. Her claws lengthened, to tapered points colored a deep crimson, helpful for disguising the blood that they were often bathed in. Her onyx hair increased from shoulder length to past her rear, and acquired a blue metallic sheen. Her previously unadorned cheeks became marked as two magenta stripes covered her cheeks, one on each side, and a pale crescent moon appeared on her forehead. she also knew that a band of the same color now encircled her neck, wrists and thighs. She was stunning, with a figure many would kill for.

She felt her power increase further as she propelled herself forward, the change occurring in less than a minuet. She knew that her spike in demonic energy would be noticed by the others, especially the perverted monk, but she was sure that she could play it off as the soon to be dead demon, as she had done so many times before. All that could be seen was a blur of color, and then red, as the demons head was decapitated, falling from its perch and on to the ground, a look of confusion still marking its face. As quickly as she had come, she was gone, and came limping out of the trees in which she had concealed herself. As she approached she slyly inserted herself into the conversation,back in her human facade.

"Did you feel that?That power was rival to that of your brother inuyasha. But it came and left so quickly, I wonder what it was." Miroku was saying.

"Feh, why even mention that bastards name." replied inuyasha, unconcerned seeing as the demon was dead. This is when Kagome decided to speak up for the first time.

"it was probably that demons last burst of power or something" she called, limping her way over to the now deceased demon, plucking the shard from its forehead.

"KAGOME! What happened to your leg, your bleeding." yelled Sango, the topic of the strange demonic power now forgotten much to her relief. She came rushing to help prop her up. Kagome sweat dropped, 'damn that demon!' she cursed, as it had managed to dig its overgrown claw in her leg as she flew past. cutting down her leg from the upper thigh to her knee.

" ohhh its nothing Sango, ha ha, just a little cut, nothing to be worried about. to be honest it looks a lot worse than it is, honest" she had to do something and the lies just kept coming, " i got it when that demon pushed me back and a branch cut me, that's all, it will heal in no time." She didn't want them becoming suspicious of her when it healed itself quickly. Sango looked unconvinced, but let it go, weary from the drawn out battle.

"Phew! Another day of hard work done guys!" Kagome thought aloud as everyone was settling down for the night, she got nods of acknowledgments as she set about making dinner.

" I don't know what you guys are talking bout, you didn't do anything. it was me that had to do all the fighting." Was Inuyashas response, as he sat perched on a tree branch, closing one golden eye as he waited for his dinner. 'If only he knew, it would be one hell of a knocker on his self esteem.' was Kagome's thoughts, still however she was angry with him. ' Damn that bastard! He is so arrogant, I mean we are a team, we should all get credit, man his ego is just too damn big to be healthy.' Kagome paused from stirring the meat chunk soup to put her stormy gaze upon the hanyo, the said hanyo's ears slicked back to lay flat on his head. He knew that look, and was anticipating his scolding, the others in the camp turned to stare at the two, feeling the tension in the air.

"inuyasha.... SIT" he slammed to the ground, tipping the scolding broth down himself. "YOUR A JERK! We all work together, stop being an asshole and taking all the credit, for EVERYTHING!" Her outbreak out of the way she walked off into the forest, towards the hot springs.

"I'll be back later guys."

" ohhh do you want me to come with you, you really shouldn't go out alone. Its not safe." Sango called, guessing as to where she was headed to let off some steam.

" I will be fine thanks" she replied smirking. She could take care of herself. She walked off into the forest and out of view.

" What the hell was all that about?" queried the inu hanyo from his place on the ground. "Its probably that time of the month eh Miroku." ginned inuyasha unabashedly to his monk friend.

"I wouldn't know inuyasha, I am not the one with the sense of smell" Inuyasha stuck his nose up into the air in the direction of Kagome's retreating figure. Kagome fumed having heard the whole conversation.

" Inuyasha.......SIT!" she yelled through the branches concealing them her from view. Once more Inuyasha met his acquaintance with the ground. He peered up from the newly formed, inuyasha shaped crater. ' Damn, how did she hear me form so far away?' He looked towards Miroku and Sango, who looked just as confused. But they then shook it off as Sango tried to recover some of their dinner from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome walked through the forest in comfort to one of her favorite places, a big clearing complete with a bathing pool. Sometimes being alone was so much easier then having to constantly keep up appearances.

She let the glamor fade whilst still concealing her demonic aura, she didn't want the perverted monk to have an excuse to peep in on her. Besides her true body was so much easier to be in, not that of a pathetic human. She felt the familiar sensation of her power increasing and her appearance changed. She walked to the edge of the crystal clear water before removing her white and green kimono. Now completely nude she gracefully slipped into the cleansing water.

"Why do I even bother to put up with him?" Kagome sighed as she dipped her head under the water effectively, wetting her metallic locks. She knew the answer to her question of course, she was lonely. In all honestly she still was, even when with her group, as they didn't know the real her. Not that she would reveal herself of course, due to the hanyo's insane jealousy and the danger it would cause should she reveal her position in demon society. See she was not just an ordinary demon, she was one of high ranking power, being the rightful lady of the Eastern lands, not the Bastard Naraku and his betraying ways.

Kagome's mother and Father were the previous lord and lady of the Eastern lands, and seventeen years ago they were betrayed by the commander of their armies, Naraku. Whilst he attacked, her mother who was pregnant with Kagome, fled into seclusion. That was how no one knew of her existence, even her mother was surprised, but exceedingly grateful. She thought back to her lonely child hood. All the tales her mother would tell her, and educating her in demon etiquette. She also knew all about her heritage, that being of the proud Blue inu-demons. But that eventually had to end, and the regal lady had died two years previous from an attack by a bear demon that had stumbled across their camp. Kagome had fled at her mothers request. She had spent the next couple of months wandering in solitude, hiding her heritage. It was during this time that she had stumbled across inuyasha pinned to a tree. She made the decision to release him in hopes of finding a companion. First things first, she disguised herself as a human, as to not scare him or ignite his probably jealousy and mistrusting nature. She could tell that he was a hanyo, she could smell it in his blood, that was a mixture between the two species. Placing her hand upon the arrow she found it to be one of miko origin, however her poison was strong enough to break the spell.

Flash Back

"ummmm, Hello? Are you okay?" asked the now disguised lady. As she poked his side. Getting no response she yanked on his ears knowing them to be particularly sensitive. "You awake yet?"

"Arrrgggghhhhh, get off me wench!" yelped the enraged hanyo as he jumped down from the tree.

"your welcome." called an insulted Kagome, cross at his name calling. ' How dare he, I just unpinned him from a tree and what does he do? Call me names of course. He deserves his title of a hanyo.' This bought over his attention.

"Kikyo?" he said uncertainly, cocking his head to one side.

"No my name is Kagome, hanyo. And what is your name?"

"M eh, why should I tell you? A human." he replied sticking his nose in the air.

"Cause I saved your furry little ass from being stuck to that tree, teme." she shouted leaning up on her toes to get in his face. To say he was shocked was an understatement, a human standing up to a demon, even a half one, was ludicrous. Just as he was about to retort a giant centipede youki jumped out from the undergrowth and latched itself around Kagome's neck. She couldn't believe she didn't sense it. It effectively ripped her sole possession that she was protective of, the shikon no tama, from around her neck. Her mother had gifted it to her prior to her death, it was the most valued treasure of the eastern lands, giving the beholder power of unimaginable levels. Only those that beheld the blood of the true owners would keep it pure. Over time however, when it disappeared from the eastern lands seventeen years ago, enraging the hanyo bastard Naraku, it was thought to be holy, belonging to those of pure heart. True, miko's were also able to keep it pure, but it was not meant for there hands.

Grasping what it had come for, the demon tried to make a quick escape, much to a distraught Kagome and a bewildered Inuyasha's shock.

It was however stopped in its tracks by an arrow that was glowing a light pinkish color. Just then There was a blinding light and a loud shattering. Ribbons of light then shot out in all directions. The jewel had been broken.

End of Flashback.

To make a long story short an elderly miko from a nearby village had sensed the demon and came to destroy it. Upon accidentally breaking the jewel with her arrow, much to Kagome's dismay, She happened to notice the young females resemblance to her dead sister. Who by coincidence appeared to be Kikyo, Inuyasha's lover that betrayed him and pinned him to a tree fifty years previous. Stating that she was Kikyo's reincarnation and hence a miko, The elder bound inuyasha to her with the sit collar and declared that they needed to work together to fix the jewel. Over there travels her current group was formed. First Shippo who was like her pup, and of whom she was very protective, then Miroku, and finally Sango and Kiara.

Kagome lifted her leg out of the water and onto the ledge, she examined her wound from the previous battle. She was satisfied that it would be healed by tomorrow. Her thoughts still lingering on her past, she laughed. Actually she found it hard to believe that no one in the group was suspicious of her. Especially as she was by no means a priestess, for that was impossible. She just placed it as luck that she was able to coat her arrows with poison, which emitted a blue like glow, similar to that of holy power. Also her ability to sense the jewel shards helped in her cover up, not due to the fact that she was a weak miko as her group believed, but because it belonged to her.

She finally got up out of the water and reapplied her disguise as she proceeded to cautiously look around at her surroundings. She was alone. Pleased, she began to shake her body out till she was bone dry. Satisfied, she adorned her clothes and started towards camp before they came looking for her.


End file.
